


Dissimilar

by KristenSharpe



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: The bull had been fooled once before when its prey assumed human form.





	Dissimilar

**Title:** Dissimilar  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 14, 2010  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Series involved are the property of their respective creators/owners.  


* * *

Wreathed in crimson flames, the monstrous bull watched the strange boy with burning eyes. The boy stared back with a level, unconcerned gaze. It was that gaze that marked him as different from most men. He was unremarkable otherwise. Small and slight like any human waif.   
  
But, the bull had been fooled once before when his prey assumed human form.   
  
And, he knew this scent. It was different, foreign. But, familiar at its core.   
  
Magic and purity and the tang of the wind itself.  
  
The scent the bull would chase to the ends of the earth. Forged by his master's will, he could do no less.  
  
Roaring, he charged.  
  
And, the boy raised a hand, gestured.   
  
Before the bull could react, a three-tailed wolf beast had materialized in the air between them. And, as the wolf leapt for his throat, the bull wondered what manner of unicorn he had challenged.

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble but one I still like. I have no explanation for how these worlds crossed; I just felt that they needed to. And, the kirin here is Enki, who is my favorite.


End file.
